


Family is complicated

by Emerald23dragon



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Once and Future King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald23dragon/pseuds/Emerald23dragon
Summary: Darcy is kidnapped and her family is not happy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 169





	1. Darcy? Darcy who?

The lights were blinding as Jane slowly woke up. Her memory was coming back slowly. She had been up for about 48 hours looking through data. She threw herself into work and making Darcy come along too. Darcy was trying to drag her to bed when everything went dark.

“Please do not sit up. My name is Doctor Cho. Can you tell me your name?”

“Doctor Jane Foster. Where is Darcy?”

“I cannot answer any of questions. Let me go through this exam and I will send someone in.” Jane did not complain letting Doctor Cho finish her exam. When she walked out Tony Stark walked in.

“Doctor Foster it is nice to meet you. The reason we meet not so much.”

“Where is Darcy?”

“Who?”

“Darcy. Darcy Lewis. She was with me in the lab. At least I think she was in the lab with me. I know that she was in the building with me. The fact is she is not here telling me something is wrong. Where is Darcy Lewis?”

“Friday Darcy Lewis.”

“Darcy Lewis is listed as Doctor Foster’s research assistant. She graduated from Culver Magna Cum Laude in Political Science. She has been taking classes toward a Master of Science in Research Administration with John Hopkins. Also known as Thor’s lightning sister or shield maiden of his beloved Jane.”

Jane starts to growl at Tony. He was not answering her questions fine, but she was done with not having any answers it was time to throw this idiot off his game. “How long have I been out?”

“Two days.”

With a sigh Jane said, “I need my phone and all information you have.”

“Why? Is this about your lab monkey? Cause whatever you are trying to do we are doing and well we might not be able to find her as quickly as you want us to. The people who took her might not think she is important and killed her already.”

“Yes, she is important you egotistical asshole. Look, Darcy has a clause in her contract. If she is missing for more than 24 hours and no rescue plan, I was to call her cousins.”

“What makes you think we do not have a rescue plan?”

“One you are here talking to me and not out getting Darcy. Two no one has told me who has Darcy. Three you just told me that Darcy was not important and the people who took her killed her.”

“We think it was Hydra. They have been trying to get your work for a while now. If it is Hydra, they took the wrong girl.”

“You think it was Hydra? You think they did not know who they were kidnapping? What if you are wrong? What if Darcy was the target?”

“Why would she be the target and not you? Why would they go after the lab monkey and not the scientist and Avenger’s main squeeze?”

“I have no idea but the only people who could answer that for us are her cousins. All I know about them is both live in Portland. One is the head chef at a brewpub and the other is a librarian.”

“Fine. Fine make your calls.” Tony handed Jane her phone. Jane took no time she had to call Elliot Spencer and Jake Stone to inform them that Darcy was missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Portland, OR Brewpub Elliot Spencer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elliot was in kitchen getting ready for the dinner rush. They were between jobs at the moment. Parker was looking for a new client. Elliot liked what he had built here. He had lots of red in his ledger from the time he lost his way. At times he wondered if it would ever go away. Then he meets Parker, Harrison, Sofie, and Nate. They started to become the good guys. Eventually they move to Portland opening this brewpub. Harrison did not know that by buying this he was pulling Elliot out more than ever before.

“Elliot how do you know Doctor Foster?” Parker poops up next to him. The phone Parker was holding was for him to communicate with his cousin Darcy. Everyone in his family thought him dead but Darcy. He had run into her while he was in Norway. He found out that his little cousin had teamed up with a famous astrophysicist. Elliot had enough people who owed him a favor or two that if he could not get to them, he could find someone that could. If Doctor Foster was calling him something happened to Darcy. Elliot dropped his knife motioning for the phone.

“Jane how long has Darcy been gone.”

“From what I have been told 48 hours. We were in London, but I am now in New York. The Avengers think Hydra attacked us, but they are not sure. Elliot, I need you to meet up with Jake and bring him with you.”

Now that was a name he had not heard in a while. Jake Stone was not another cousin but his twin brother. When his career was bringing in enemies Elliot decided to distance himself from his family to keep them safe. Now Darcy got wrapped up in the Avengers and Jake in who knows what since the oil company went under. Though if Jane wanted him to come along Elliot was worried about him too.

“So, New York?”

“New York. You might need to work with the Avengers.” Elliot cringes. That might be a problem. It is Darcy though.

“I will be there in 4 hours.”

~~~~~~Jake Stone~~~~~

Jake was doing research for his new article. Becoming a Librarian was the second-best thing he had ever done. He was doing something he loved instead of what his family wanted him to do. Except Elliot and Darcy. Elliot always wanted him to do this. God, he missed Elliot. Darcy was a good mix between the brothers. Jake was so proud of her. She was working for a woman who was going to change the world. If her work was proven it would be magical. Just not his kind of magic.

“Mr. Stone if you did not want to be reached it may be a good idea to turn off your phone.” Jenkins walked in putting his phone on his desk. “The caller id stated a Darcy doctor. Who may that be?”

“My cousin works for an astrophysicist. That must be her. I’ll call Doctor Foster back.” Jake starts to do that. Looking up Jenkins had not moved. That old man was way too noisy.

First ring “Doctor Foster.”

“Hello Doctor Foster, this is Jake Stone. I was calling you..”

“Darcy has been kidnapped and the Avengers think it might be Hydra, but they don’t know for sure. It has been over 48 hours. Elliot will meet you at his brewpub.”

“Umm.. Doc I think you got the wrong information. Elliot died about 10 years ago.”

“Oh, right I forgot you don’t know Elliot’s death was faked. Look Darcy does not have time for you two to be at odds. I will forward you Elliot’s number and the two of you can figure out how to get here.” Doctor Foster hung up and the phone dinged with a phone number.

Not even thinking Jake dialed the number. “Hello.”

“Elliot?”

“Jake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link for the program that Darcy is doing:  
> https://advanced.jhu.edu/academics/graduate/ms-research-administration/


	2. Elliot knows some interesting people

Both ends of the call went silent. This would be the first time they talked in over 12 years. The first two years Jake was mad Elliot for leaving him behind to deal with their dad. Jake was still mad about being left behind the way he was. If Elliot would have said he was going to join the Army Jake would have gone with him. It was a good thing he didn’t.

“Look, we don’t have time. We can hash out everything on the plane. You can hit me for letting you think I am dead after we get Darcy back.” Elliot said just when they started to talk.

“Yeah, I might take you up on that punch later but come to Cathedral Park off of North Bradford Street. Hurry up.” Jake just hung up.

Jake went to Jenkins to get a backdoor ready. He needed to get close to Avengers Tower but not in it. The security was tight even though they were invited Jake did not want to expose himself too much. Jenkins was in his lab with Cassandra. When Jake requested the door, Jenkins asked his questions, but Jake was not in the mood left when Jenkins said yes.

“Jake, we don’t have time to look at the bridge or whatever you want.”

“Just come in.”

Elliot went into the small room, which was bigger inside than the outside. It reminded him of that show Hardison made him watch with that blue box.

“Come on, Elliot. This should take us about a block from where Darcy’s friends are.”

Elliot just walked through the door, wondering what Jake had gotten himself into if this could take them from Portland, Oregon, to New York in less than a second. The last thing he heard from Portland was a woman wondering when there was two Jakes. It took Elliot a minute to realize that he was in New York. It was time to meet with these people his cousin got tangled with.

Reaching Avenger Tower was the easy part. The hard part was getting to Doctor Foster. Elliot had dealings with SHIELD before the fall. Most of those dealings did not end well. He just hoped they let him be so he could get Darcy.

Jake went right up to the desk giving his best good old southern boy smile. “I am here to see Doctor Jane Foster. My name is Jacob Stone, and this is..”

Elliot had to interrupt Jake before those ex-SHIELD Agents posing as security pull out their guns “Donald Blake. Doctor Donald Blake.” Jake just gave him a weird look. Elliot will explain later. They were waved through directed to an elevator that was hidden in the corner.

The ride in the elevator was quiet. Elliot knew Jake wanted to ask questions. Hell, Elliot wanted to question Jake, but neither dared to ask. When the elevator opened, they meet Hawkeye or Clint Barton. Elliot knew about Barton before he was working for SHIELD. They had competing contracts at times. He did have a kill contract on him at one point too. He did not do it.

“Doctor Foster is in the conference room. This way.”

When they entered the room, a knife went flying toward his head. It was easy to catch. The person who throws it though might be a problem. Elliot’s history with the Black Widow was dicey. He first encountered her when she was going to seduce a man he was sent to kill. Both needed something from the man. She could get her information, and he would get his kill. Both at the time where work for their respective countries. The next time they meet, both were long past working for God and country. This time she was sent to kill the man he was going to rob. Again, they worked together to get what they wanted. Though what they did after was probably one of the best nights he had. She could bend in ways he had not seen before or since. They ran into each other one more time. She was with SHIELD, and he had just left Moreau. Elliot was not in a place to take her offer of getting red out of his ledger. Though what he was doing now was helping.

“Really, Natasha. I was expecting something a little different.”

“Elliot Spencer what the hell are you doing here with a clone?”

“What do you think. I am here to retrieve Darcy.”

“Darcy Lewis, huh. Not the kind of payday you are used to. Don’t think Stark will pay your fee. Doctor Foster spends all her money on her research. Thor would pay if he thought it was noble enough, but his money usually comes from Stark. So again, Spencer why are you here?”

That got Jake’s attention. Retrieve. Fee. “What the hell Elliot. What have you been doing since you were declared dead? Also, lady Darcy has enough money on her own.”

“Natasha, no fee. Not for this job. Darcy is family. Jake, I’ll start to tell you when you tell me about that door.” That shut Jake up and piqued the interest of the Avengers. “Wait money of her own?”

“Family how Spencer?”

“Blood.” By giving that one-word, Elliot knew that he earned at least a truce with Natasha. Admitting to having a blood relative was dangerous in his line of work. “Jake don’t think you are going to get out of that conversation on money. I know that the company went under a few years ago.”

“Does Darcy have time for us to play story time?”

“We have to work together. So yes, story time.”

“Fine. Elliot and I are twins when we turned 18 Elliot decided to not tell anyone he joined the Army. I had been saving for years for my own place and moved out the day after my birthday. Like the rest of the family I went to work at the family oil company. Then three months later my Aunt April came over with Darcy. Said it was my turn to take responsibility for the family screw up. See when Darcy was two her dad was drunk on one of the rigs slipped and died. Her mom’s drug problem increased. Eventually she got in so deep with her drug dealer he came to the house. When he would not sell her anymore, she killed him. She is still in jail. Since then Darcy was passed from family member to family member. When Darcy was 13 Aunt Kate brought her to me. Apparently, she was supposed to go to Elliot, but he was in basic training. She flinched from my touch and any time there was any loud noises she flinched.

Eventually I found out that everyone was taking everything out on her. God was she skinny. It took me months to even get her to talk. I would never let her see my anger. I wrote my anger in letters to Elliot. When Elliot got leave, he visited us. Darcy had been living with me for about a year when Aunt Kate came over saying that she was taking Darcy to the next family member. I told her to go to hell and filed for guardianship the next day. When I filed for the adoption the judge looked at me funny when I said my brother and I were going to adopt our cousin. He laughed and signed the paperwork. Elliot came back on leave and four-day weekends. The family was not really happy to have their extra money being taken away.

I pushed Darcy to do well in school. She would work on her homework and I would read my books. Eventually she pushed me to publish an article on what I knew. Elliot had deployed to Afghanistan for the third time at the beginning of Darcy’s junior year. One day when we were pulling in with dinner there was two people from the Army at our door. We were told that Elliot died. It somehow got around town that Elliot had been killed in action. Mom and dad thought his death benefits were going to them since Elliot was not married. They either did not know or did not care about what Elliot wanted. When it came out that the money was to be spilt between Darcy and me the family said we stole it. I did not listen to them. I put most of the money in a trust for Darcy and only kept a little for a little fun.

When Darcy graduated, I told her to go as far away as she could. I followed soon after. We talk about once a week though we never told each other about work too much. She told me about helping Doctor Foster and I told her about my new papers. When I ran into them in London, I had to tell her what I really did. She told me about the other part of her job that did not include the lab.”

With the end of Jake talking the room was quiet and they all turned to Elliot. “Fine. Everything is the same until I went to Afghanistan. I was approached about doing some more but a little more. I said yes. They gave me a new name and put me in with some type of training. When I finished, I wanted to take some leave to see Darcy and Jake. That is when they told me they killed me. Gave my family a flag. With the only two people I cared about thinking I was dead I though myself into my work. When the lines started to blur, I went out on my own. I ran into Darcy during a job. After she tazed me.” Elliot turned toward Jake “Thanks for that by the way. I stayed a week with the Doc and Darcy. I liked the Doc and she was taking good care of Darcy. So, I gave them a number to make sure they stayed safe. Darcy, I guess wanted me back in her life. She would call me every few days. When Doc would go on her science benders Darcy would call me. When she would get frustrated, she would hand Doc the phone. I would talk to her or just let her ramble. At some point I kinda adopted Doc too.”

“If you trust Doctor Foster so much, Spencer what is up with the using Thor’s old alias?” The words came from Hawkeye.

“Saw those ex-SHIELD agents posing as security guards. I did not know what my name would do. So, I used the alias Darcy gave me.”

“Darcy wanted a name that she could put down in case the world went to hell that could help and not raise eyebrows.” Everyone turned toward the door to see Captain America pushing Doctor Foster with Tony Stark walking behind them. “Hey Jake. Elliot. How did you get here so fast? I only called you about an hour ago, and you both were in Oregon.”


	3. Now it is Jake

“Can we focus on Darcy.” Jake did not want to answer questions about the backdoor. “Do we have pictures from the abduction?”

“FRIDAY if you please.” Captain America was briefing him. On the screen was a photo appeared. “We can only identify one person. Brock Rumlow. The other two we are still trying to identify.” The photo was a security camera that Elliot had put in with the help of Hardison. The one identified as Brock Rumlow had Darcy thrown over his shoulder a woman was on his right with a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. The one on the left who was holding the door open was a man who looked out of place.

Jake just started to cuss at the sight of the photo. “The one of the rights is Lamia she works for the Serpent Brotherhood.”

All eyes turned to Jake. The Avengers had written Jake off as just a regular person. With having Elliot Spencer as his twin, they should have known better. Tony Stark of course had to open his mouth “The what now?”

“The Serpent Brotherhood. They want to release magic into the world.”

“Magic? Like Loki.” Clint just could not believe they would be fighting magic again.

“Stoneson where do you show your allegiance?” Thor said with a serious tone.

“I am a Librarian.”

Everyone in the room was looking at each other wondering what this man was doing there. All except Thor who was grinning. “You are the caretaker for the Midgard Library.”

“There are four of us Librarians now.”

“Four? I thought the Midgard Library only had one Librarian at a time?”

“Yeah Lamia and her group changed all that.”

“How is Galahad? It has been over a century since we talked last.”

“When we get Darcy back, I am sure he would like to see an old friend again. If Lamia is with them then Dulac should be involved too.”

“Then we should use your warrior skills. Darcy is fortunate to have such family member. Dulac is a formative adversary.”

Elliot had no idea what they were talking about, but Jake had intel on one of the people who had Darcy. The problem was He did not know who was worse Rumlow or the ghost from his past. “I know the other. His name is Damien Moreau. He should be in prison.”

Natasha looks at him. “How did you know about Moreau being in jail? Last I heard he was living the high life and very dangerous.”

“Because I am the one who put him in there. He is the reason our ledgers are so a like. He is why I did not take you up on your offer last time we meet.”

“Good thing you told me no. All the red that I washed off my ledger might be darker now.”

Tony cleared his throat. “So, let me see if I get this straight. Darcy Lewis who is Doctor Foster’s assistant was kidnapped by not only Hydra, but another secret organization called the Serpent Brotherhood is also involved. There is another interested party in Damien Moreau who Spencer put in jail and is now out. Am I missing anything?”

“The question is how these three know each other?”

“Well the one thing they have in common is your family. So, what is so important about your family?”

“Nothing. Every time one of us starts to get a head in life they die. There is also that we cannot get ahead in life. The three of us are the only ones who has done something in our life. That is nothing.” Elliot said.

“Lady Darcy wanted me to see if her family had some curse on it. When she learned of magic she wondered if it there was something to be done. I had mother look into it for me before her death.”

“Well Point Break I don’t think that Hydra and friends would kidnap Darcy because of some long-lost relative did something bad to someone else and ended up cursed. It has to be to get to us. So,” Tony turns to Jake and Elliot “where would your bad guys take someone to hide?”

“Moreau would go to his mansion in San Lorenzo. Though that is where he should be in jail. Has anyone heard anything about their politics lately?”

“Just their President was assassinated last week.”

“That would be why he got out. My team and I were the ones that put him in prison. We put the President into power and not Moreau’s guy. We then tricked the outgoing President to seize all of Moreau’s assets. Though it could have only happened if he was a political prisoner.”

“So, they are probably there. How do we go get this lab monkey?” Said Tony.

“Well it depends on how much noise we want to make. If we want to go in with noise of the Avengers or a more subtle way.” Said Elliot.

“Why not both?” This came from Jake.

That got everyone’s attention. No one expected Jake to come up with a tactical way to get Darcy. When it showed that Elliot knew the Black Widow everyone understood that Elliot could help but the Librarian? This had nothing to do with magic or books.

“We can have the Avengers going in like they only know that Hydra is involved. I will call my team in to go in and get Darcy. I know how Lamia thinks. I know how to handle her, and the rest of my team knows what to do after that. I don’t know who you can get Elliot to help but if they can keep a secret than they can come with my team.”

“You going to use that magic door again?”

“Yeah. That is why I need them to be able to keep a secret. No Doc I don’t know much about it. If you can convince Cassie or Jenkins to talk to about it go for it. I would go to Cassie first. Jenkins is a little grumpy.”

“I could bring in my team. This is not a Sofie or Nate operation but Parker and Hardison would want in. Nate could help here though. He is good with planning things.”

At the last name Tony perked up. “That would not be Alec Hardison?”

“Yeah I will get him to come so he can hack what he needs to. If you guys distract my team can come in and retrieve Darcy.”

“Cassie can help with her special skills, but she can’t fight. I really mean she cannot fight. I’ll have to bring Baird in. She used to do things like this before becoming a Guardian.”

“And Baird did what? We are letting in a lot of untrained personal on this mission.”

“Baird’s full name is Coronel Eve Baird and she use to work for NATO Anti-terrorism task force.”

“Well she qualifies. Who else?”

“Well Jones is a thief. Thinks he can steal anything.”

Elliot snorts. “That would be Ezekiel Jones, right? Well Parker and he kind of have a thief off thing going on right now or they did when both were stealing things.”

Tony stands up clapping. “We have a plan. The Avengers will go in distracting everyone. Then Team Elliot and Team Library will go through a magic door to sneak in to retrieve the lab money. Does anyone else think they picked the wrong lab monkey? Nope just me. Ok.”


	4. With Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone planned a rescue Darcy made a new friend.

Darcy woke up slowly. Her mouth felt like something died and grew fuzz. She tried to get up only to not be able to lift her arms or legs. Looking down her arms and legs were strapped down. Darcy tried to slip out of one of the restraints but could not budge.

“You should stop there is no way for you to get out. We have made sure of that.”

“Who is we?”

“Let’s say we know all of your family and we are not fans.”

“You mean Jane? How can you not like Jane? Jane is awesome.”

“Thor, Jake, Elliot. We know all of them.”

“Well not all of them. Momma is a jailbird. If you know her than I might not want to know you. Then I am here for what exactly. I can make a mean pop tart, but I would need to get up first.”

“We took the first part of what we were doing while you were asleep. Don’t worry we will give it back later today. We understand we are in a tight timeline.”

“What present am I to get from my family’s enemies? I thought I was my family’s enemy. They told me enough times when I was growing up. That I was only good for the money I was bringing to the family from the state.”

“Soldat!” A man comes in. Darcy thought she would climb him like a tree if he was not a bad guy. “This is Hydra’s best Asset. We are going to make you grow a new Asset for us. When we thought of this a new group came to us. They talked about how a certain lab assistant for Thor’s girlfriend had a very interesting ancestry. So, we made a deal. They would help us Then we reached out to a certain contact. Come to find out you have a connection with him as well. I will just let you two get to know you each other.”

“Ok. Hey how long have I been your guest?”

“Just a day.”

The man just walked out. Darcy looked at Soldat. She studied him. He looked familiar for some reason. She knew the only way to get out of this was to get him on her side. She needed out now.

“So, is your name Soldat or something else.” He says nothing. “Do you know what they are going to do to me?” Again, he says nothing.

“Do you know what they mean by having me grow a new Asset?” Still nothing.

Darcy just keeps talking for the next hour.

“Handler will let me train the child when it is ready to become an Asset.”

Darcy stops talking. They want her to have a child. What the fuck? “Do you want to have a kid? I know I do but not right now. Jane still acts like a toddler. I want to get her to at least a teenager before I have one of my own. I think of adding to the chaos of the lab needs to wait. Do you think Handler would let me live to raise our kid? I mean I have no problem raising it on my own. Do you want to be involved or just training it to do assassin things? Are you ok with them killing the mother of your child?” Still Soldat did not say anything. Though each time she talked about the child something showed in his eyes. “Do you think they will let us name the child? Maybe they will let us pick godparents.” Before Darcy could really get into her questions again the room began to fill with gas, and she fell asleep. She just knew she would be pregnant when she woke up. Well crap.

When she awakes again Soldat was the only one there. “How long was I out this time?”

He does not answer.

“So, I guess we are going to have a kid together. If they would if asked, I might have said yes because you are hot. We could have done this the old fashion way. That way I could have climbed you like a tree and gone around the world. I guess since they would not let us then we should start with names for our science baby. So, if it is a girl, I thought we could name her Frigga. She was Thor’s mom, but she died so I thought it would be nice. I mean science it is a science baby we could name it Jane, but Jan is still alive. That would be weird right? Naming a baby after someone who is still alive? What do you think?”

“Becca.”

“If we have a girl you want to name her Becca. I guess that is short for something right. Maybe Rebecca. Humm.. That sound nice. Any reason why? I mean you came out with that name pretty quickly. Was that your mom’s name or grandmother? Ok if it is a boy. I really don’t know what about James?”

Soldat’s body changes with the name. “No. Steve.”

“Steve like Captain America? I thought Hydra hated Captain America. Is that another family name? Also, why not James? I mean I could understand Frigga because it is a little out there.”

Soldat’s body stiffens. “Can you stand?”

“Why? I mean yes but why? It is not like they would want me walking around. As you can see, they are still treating me like a mental patient.” Soldat moved toward the restraints letting Darcy out. She shook her hands and legs out. Darcy tried to slowly put weight on her legs. She knew it has been a least a day since she has been on her feet. She stumbles a little but stands up.

“Good we need to go now.”

“What?”

“We are going to run now.”

“Why?”

“You and the baby are not safe. Handler wants to name the baby James. Thinks it would be funny.”

“Why would naming the baby James be funny. I was thinking of Captain America’s best friend James or Bucky Barnes.”

“Handler says I am this James Barnes man. Handler says that Hydra should just track down all of the Barnes line and make them Assets to help the King.”

“King?’

“Yes. Your ancestor was Arthur Pendragon or King Arthur the Once and Future King.”

“I protect the child. My child. Our child. We must hurry.”

“Do we have a chance for a pit stop I really got to pee. Oh, and stop calling our baby a King. This baby could easily be a Queen.”


	5. Author note

I was getting comments that I was going too fast in the story line. They also wanted a little more. So I went back and did just that. This week instead of a new chapter this week go back and see what was added. So, thank you to everyone reading.


End file.
